Video coding standards such as MPEG (Moving Pictures Expert Group), AVC (Advanced Video Coding) (e.g. H.264) and HEVC (High Efficiency Video Coding) can require the use of reference frames in the decoding process. These reference frames can include a short history of previously decoded video data, and can be used to form predictions of the video data presently being decoded. The reference frames can also be the output frames that are sent to the display. While an 8-bit representation of the video data may be commonly used today, the HEVC video standard and other standards may require or optionally provide that video decoders keep a 10-bit representation of video data.